macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
SDF-4 New Macross
'NEW AGE MACROSS-CLASS BATTLESHIP SDF-4' RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html The New age Macross vessels are intended to serve as the flagship’s for military escort forces. The carrier (usually called the "Battleship”) can carry over 408 variable fighters at maximum capacity and contains sophisticated communication and radar systems which allows it to effectively coordinate the fighter wings and escort ships in battle. In addition the battleship is transformable (has two modes of operation, Cruiser and Attack mode) and is armed with an impressive array of anti-warship weaponry, including missile launchers, rail guns, and a heavy particle beam cannon modeled after the original Macross Cannon on the SDF-01 Macross. The Macross Cannon is of particular interest, as it is a self-contained spaceship that can be released from the New Macross battle section and maneuvered and fired under its own power if necessary. The performance of the New Macross battle sections has been so impressive that the UN Spacy has constructed a many of the battle carriers individually (without the city sections) to serve as command ships for all-military space fleets. RPG STATS Government: New Unity Government (Earth) Ship Type: Long Distance Emigration Ship/Space Attack Carrier Class: New Age Macross Class Manufacturer: ORTEC Company/Three Star Heavy Industries/UN Spacy Crew: (2,237 total) Command Tower: 74 Main Ship: 1726 VF Pilots: 408 Troops: 529 Operational Deployment: 2030 BATTLE SECTION STATS MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body 50,000 Arms (2) 25,000 each Flight Decks/Arm Shields (2) 10,000 each (2) Main Engines/Leg Units (2) 25,000 each (3) Command Tower 10,000 (3) Sensor Array (Top of Command Tower) 2,000 (2) Secondary Thrusters (2) 5,000 each Small Guidance Thrusters (40) 400 each Gunship/Main Gun (1/2) 20,000 each Rail Cannons (4) 2,500 each Small Airlocks/Access Hatches (40) 250 each Large Airlocks/Access Hatches (60) 500 each Outer Hull (per 40ft area) 150 Interior walls (per 20ft) 20 (4) Pin Point Barriers (4) 5,000 each NOTES: #Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the Battle Carrier out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. #Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash (destruction of the main engines will render the antigravity system useless due to loss of power). #Destroying the command tower will instantly kill the command staff and deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a VF-11 Thunderbolt. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. Destroying the main sensory array on top of the command tower will have the same effect, but the command staff will not be killed instantly. #The Pinpoint Barriers regenerate at a rate of 1,250 MD per second (2,500 MD per melee round). If destroyed, a barrier will completely regenerate within four seconds (2 melee rounds). See the Pinpoint Barrier System entry for details. SPEEDS: Speed(sublight): 0.20 speed of light (32,000 miles per second) Speed(Auxiliary Drives): Mach 6 Space Fold: Range Unlimited (1 light year every 6 minutes) Planet bound: Can land if necessary but not designed to maneuver in an atmosphere. Maximum Range: Unlimited (estimated 30 year life span) Note: the Battleships are extremely agile (in starship terms) and get an additional +4 dodge in Cruiser mode +6 to dodge in Battle mode when avoiding fire from enemy starships and +6 Strike (with stealth bonuses). STATISTICAL DATA: Length (cruiser mode): 4,983 ft (1,510 m) Length (command tower only): 610 ft (185 m) Length (Gun Ship): (1,000 m) Height (attack mode): 3,861 ft (1,170 m) Weight: 6,250,000 tons (empty) / 7,700,000 tons (standard) Fold System: ORTEC/Shinnakasu/General Galaxy Advanced Fold System Cluster Sublight Drive: ORTEC/Centinel Impulse Drive Cluster Gravity Control System: Internal Auxiliary Engine: Shinnakasu/Shinsei Industries/Agar Nuclear Pulse Rocket Motor Cluster Radar System: Stealth Aegis Pod WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'MACROSS CANNON MAIN GUN/GUNSHIP (1/2):' The most powerful weapon on the New Macross-class battle carriers is the Macross Cannon, which is basically the same heavy particle beam cannon used by the original SDF-01 Macross in the war against the Zentraedi. The cannon can fire a beam up to 120,000 miles (192,000 km) long and 2 miles (3.2 km) wide that essentially destroys EVERYTHING in its path. The disadvantage of the weapon is the tremendous power it consumes. Even when connected to the battle carrier's powerful engines the cannon takes a full 5 MINUTES (20 melee rounds) to recharge between shots. Unlike in previous ship designs, the New Macross battle carrier's cannon is contained in a completely separate starship unit from the rest of the vessel. This allows a better range of motion and more accurate firing in battle mode, as well as the ability to completely eject the cannon in the event of an overload or serious malfunction. The cannon unit is commonly referred to as the "Gunship", and even contains separate power systems, engines, and life support systems that allow it to function as an independent spaceship if necessary. The gunship can carry a crew of four (pilot, copilot, engineer, and communications expert) but is usually piloted by remote control when necessary. The gunship does not have sublight or fold capacity and cannot fly in an atmosphere. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Heavy Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'RANGE:' 120,000 miles in an atmosphere. Double in space. #*'DAMAGE:' Destroys EVERYTHING in its path, regardless of MDC and movement. The only way to avoid obliteration is to avoid being in the path of the beam! If used against a planet, the beam causes 3D6x1,000,000 MD (!), leaving only a radioactive crater 2D6x10 miles long and 3D6x100 feet deep. The resulting shockwave will also cause substantial damage to surrounding terrain for an additional 1D6x10 miles from the edge of the crater. (Note: A sufficiently strong force field can deflect/absorb the beam if necessary. Examples of such fields include multiple pinpoint barrier shields layered on top of each other and barriers generated by stronger Protodeviln beings. A force field must have AT LEAST 20,000 MDC capacity before it can resist a heavy particle beam of this magnitude.) #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Once per 5 minutes (20 melees) if connected to the New Macross battle carrier. If separated, the gunship contains generators that can recharge the cannon in 1 hour (240 melees). #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #*'NOTE:' Gives +4 Strike. The Macross Cannon Gunship is a fully functional starship that can support 4 crew and up to 4 passengers and propel itself through space at thrust equivalent to 1500 mph/2400 kmph. However the gunship cannot maneuver in an atmosphere and does not have any facilities on board for carrying variable fighters or shuttles. #'RAIL CANNONS:' As a secondary weapon system the New Macross battle carriers carry four large-caliber rail guns, two on each shoulder/side of the ship. These cannons are similar to those on the original SDF-01 Macross (though much more modern) and use magnetic accelerator technology to propel metal slugs at incredible velocities towards a target. The slugs fired by the cannons are much larger and much more accurate than previous rail guns, though the rate of fire of the cannons is slower than earlier versions due to the slug's size. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Defense #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'RANGE:' 24 miles (38.4 km) in an atmosphere. Double in space. #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x1000 M.D. per 4 slug. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Each rail cannon can fire up to 4 times per melee. The guns can be combined into any volley combination, though they are usually fired in pairs. #*'PAYLOAD:' 5000 per cannon. Additional slugs are contained onboard but must be loaded into the guns ammo containers (requires 1D4 hours). #'HEAVY MISSILE LAUNCHERS (8):' The New Macross battle carriers contain eight missile launcher tubes for launching ICBM-like missiles during combat. Resembling torpedo launchers, four are mounted on each side of the ship recessed into the hall and fire forward only. In Attack mode these launchers are located in the shoulders of the ship near the rail guns. The launchers contain long-range nuclear missiles and are usually used only during assaults and heavy combat. The New Macross 07 used these launchers in combat against greater Protodeviln during one battle of the Varuta war. Unfortunately the missiles proved ineffective against the Protodeviln's incredible regenerative capabilities. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Heavy Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'RANGE:' 3,000 miles (4824 km) #*'SPEED:' Mach 2+ (1340 mph/2140 kmph) in an atmosphere. #*'DAMAGE:' 4D6x1000 M.D. #*'BLAST RADIUS:' 3,000 feet (915 m) #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Each launcher tube holds one missile and must be reloaded after firing. Reloading a launcher tube takes 1 minute (4 melee rounds). If loaded, all 8 tubes can fire at once for a volley of 8 nuclear missiles (!). #*'PAYLOAD:' A typical battle carrier carries 40 missiles in storage that can be readied for firing in about 30 minutes. Additional missiles can be carried if deemed necessary, however. #*'NOTE:' These missiles CANNOT be used by variable fighters. Each missile is approximately the same size as a VF-11 Thunderbolt. Variable fighters that require nuclear ordinance usually carry RMS-1 Anti-Warship long range missiles. #'RETRACTABLE LASER TURRETS (30):' For anti-aircraft/anti-mecha defense the New Macross battle carriers are armed with 30 automated laser turrets that retract into the cruiser's hull when not in use. These short-range lasers can also do moderate damage against smaller enemy spacecraft if they get too close. The lasers are located at key points along the spacecraft's hull. At most 6 lasers can be directed against a single target at any time. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Missile #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Aircraft #*'RANGE:' 30 miles (48.2 km) in an atmosphere. Double in space. #*'DAMAGE:' 1D6x20 M.D. per shot #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the controller's number of hand-to-hand attacks. If set on automatic each laser turret can fire up to 4 shots per round. #*'PAYLOAD:' Unlimited. #*'NOTE:' The lasers can be set on automatic during combat, during which time they have a +3 to strike due to their advanced tracking systems. The lasers tracking systems will target incoming missiles first and attacking mecha/aircraft second. #'MEDIUM MISSILE LAUNCHERS (12):' In addition to the laser turrets, the battle carriers are armed with twelve medium missile launchers for additional anti-mecha defense. Each launcher contains 10 missile tubes allowing volleys of up to 10 missiles to be fired at a single target per launcher. Once depleted, the missile launchers are reloaded by an automated loading system that takes 15 seconds (one melee round) to reload all 10 missiles. Armor-piercing smart missiles are usually used to avoid chances of friendly fighters being shot down by the missiles. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Aircraft #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'MISSILE TYPES:' Any type of UN Spacy Medium Range Missile can be used. Smart missiles are commonly used to avoid hitting friendly aircraft. #*'RANGE:' Varies, typically 60 miles (80.4 km). #*'SPEED:' Varies, typically 1600mph (2571kmph). #*'DAMAGE:' Varies, typically 2D4x10 M.D. #*'BLAST RADIUS:' Varies, typically 15 feet. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Volleys of 2, 4, 6, 8, or 10 missiles per launcher. #*'PAYLOAD:' Each launcher holds 8 missiles. Once the missiles are expended the launcher is reloaded within 1 round via an automated system. The reload system holds 50 missiles per launcher. #'PINPOINT BARRIER DEFENSE SYSTEM:' Originally developed by researchers onboard the SDF-01 Macross during Space War One, the Pinpoint Barrier System is a standard defense system on board all UN Spacy starships, including the New Macross battle carriers. The system generates four small disc-shaped force fields that can be positioned anywhere along the ship to deflect missiles, energy beams or projectiles. Each pinpoint barrier is about 200 ft (61 m) in length and can absorb up to 5,000 MD in damage, which then regenerates within four seconds (2 melee rounds). The barriers can also be layered on top of each other to generate a field which provides 20,000 MDC and can even deflect heavy particle beams (usually). The four barriers are controlled by operators in the command tower of the carrier. These operators are instructed to defend (1) the command tower, bridge, and sensor array, (2) main engines, (3) hangar bays, and (4) weapon systems, in that order. The operators primarily concentrate on defending the ship against larger spacecraft and leave defense against mecha attacking the carrier to the VF pilots. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Defense (the pinpoint barrier system cannot be used as a weapon) #*'RANGE:' Up to 300 feet (91.5 m) from the surface of the vessel. #*'DAMAGE CAPACITY:' Can sustain up to 5,000 MD per round. Regenerates at a rate of 2,500 MD per melee round. #*'RADIUS:' 200 ft (61 m) #*'DEFENSIVE MOVEMENT:' Can move from one end of the carrier to the other in less than a single round. Trained operators can attempt to block attacks up to 8 times per melee (counts as a parry) and are at +7 to block. Untrained characters can parry up to their number of hand-to-hand attacks with their normal parry bonuses only. #*'PAYLOAD:' Nearly inexhaustible. Will work as long as system is functional (see below) and engines are intact. If main engines are destroyed, the barrier will loose power and not function. #*'NOTE:' If all four barriers are grouped in a single spot they can deflect a heavy particle beam attack, such as the one generated by the Macross Cannon, Zentraedi/Varuta command warships, and some Protodeviln. However, the beam will completely destroy all four barriers and put incredible strain on the pinpoint barrier system, to the point where it may short out. After deflecting an energy beam, roll percentile dice on the table below to determine additional effects/damage. #**'01-15:' Lucked out, system will be operational in 1D6 hours. #**'16-30:' Minor damage, system will require 4D6 hours to repair. #**'31-45:' Major damage, system will require 2D6x10 hours to repair (yes, DAYS of work). #**'46-60:' Completely destroyed! System can be rebuilt, but will require new parts and 2D6 DAYS of work to replace. #**'61-75:' Major damage, system will require 2D6x10 hours to repair. #**'76-90:' Minor damage, system will require 4D6 hours to repair. #**'91-95:' Lucked out, system will be operational in 1D6 hours. #**'96-00:' It's a miracle! Trivial damage only, system will be operational again in only 4D6 melee rounds! SYSTEMS OF NOTE: *'STEALTH COMPOSITION:' The new age macross feature a 'stealth' hull which gives them advantage over enemy ships. This stealth composition hull disrupt enemy radar and tracking systems, making it difficult for them to lock onto the Carrier with sensors and weapons. This gives the Carrier a +3 to dodge, +2 to strike and +1 on initiative in combat WITH OTHER STARSHIPS ONLY. VFs and other close-range combat mecha are not affected by these systems, nor are Protodeviln. *'ANTIGRAVITY PROPULSION SYSTEM:' The New Macross battle carriers are equipped with an anti-gravity propulsion system used for planetary landings and liftoffs. The system is good for vertical ascent/descent only and can lift the ship at speeds of up to 1,320 feet (400 m) per minute. The system will function so long as the main engines can supply energy to it. *'HYPERSPACE COMMUNICATIONS:' Based on the same technology as the space fold system, the hyperspace communications relay allows faster-than-light communication between the New Macross ships and other vessels or planetary bases. Hyperspace communications are still not instantaneous, however. Audio/video communication travels through hyperspace at a rate of about 1 second per 4000 light years, so messages communicated overvast distances can still take seconds or minutes to arrive. *'LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS:' The battle carriers have sufficient life support to provide breathable air and comfortable temperatures for 2,000 people for up to 30 years (air is recycled). In an emergency the life support system can support up to 10,000 people at one time, though living conditions onboard will get extremely cramped at that point. The carrier also holds sufficient food and water to support 2,000 people for up to 6 months. *'LONG-RANGE LASER/SATELLITE RELAY COMMUNICATIONS:' The impressive communications array of the battle carrier can communicate with up to 1,000 craft simultaneously at ranges of up to 900 miles (1,440 km). This range can be boosted indefinitely by using satellites or other spacecraft as to relay communications. *'LONG-RANGE RADAR:' The radar array of the battle carrier is equally as impressive as the communication system, and can track and identify up to 2,000 craft simultaneously. The radar system has a 2,000 mile/3,200 km range. *'SPACE FOLD SYSTEM:' For FTL propulsion, the battle carrier is equipped with an ORTEC/Shinnakasu/General Galaxy Advanced Fold System Cluster, capable of propelling the carrier through hyperspace at speeds up to 3.28x10^10 mps (5.25x10^10 kmps), or 1 light year per 6 minutes. The range of the fold drive is theoretically unlimited except by the life expectancy of the spacecraft. *'SUBLIGHT ENGINES:' As a backup to the Fold System, the battle carrier is equipped with ORTEC/Centinel Impulse Drive Cluster engines that can propel the craft at speeds up to 0.20 speed of light (32,000 miles per second) in space. Note that these engines are mainly intended for rapid movement inside a planetary system and are not suited for long voyages between star systems. In a planetary atmosphere the carrier is limited to speeds of Mach 3 maximum due to hull stress. *'SUBSPACE MASS SENSORS:' The New Macross battle carriers are equipped with subspace sensors, which are based on the same principles as the hyperspace communications array. These sensors can essentially instantly detect mass readings and movement of objects up to 1 AU (93 million miles) distant from the carrier, and the readings are used both for early warning and for navigation when travelling at sublight speeds. Readings taken with the subspace sensors are not very detailed (-25% penalty when trying to identify a detected object) and cannot detect objects of less than 60,000 kg (this includes most variable fighters). MECHA COMPLEMENT (STANDARD): *'Variable Fighters:' 408 (34 Squadrons) on active status. NOTE: The New age Macross battle carriers have enough room to hold an additional 4 squadrons (48 fighters) if necessary, though the landing bays would be extremely cramped at that point.